


Goner

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Chloe is fuming is an understatement. She’s furious. She’s annoyed. She’s...jealous. But don’t expect her to admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: some serious jealous chloe please... maybe where they hang out at a club and guys n gals hit on beca... chloes all "what is it hit beca day today".... take it away my friend

To say that Chloe is fuming is an understatement. She’s furious. She’s annoyed. She’s...jealous. But don’t expect her to admit that. She thought that this whole going to a club thing to kick off the first day of December would be great. It was an excuse for Beca to get semi dressed up (for Chloe’s own personal benefit) and to get her out of her out of the cave that she constantly disappears into. In fact she really hasn’t seen any of the Bellas aside from Fat Amy in almost a week. You can’t really blame here because finals are a stressful time for everyone.

So when Chloe burst into the younger girl’s room on a Tuesday night declaring that they were going out it really wasn’t much of a surprise to Beca so she just went along with the redhead’s plan. She put on the exact outfit that Chloe threw at her while rambling on and on about how unhealthy it was to practically lock herself up in her room for days at a time. What she wasn’t expecting was to be going to a club on a Tuesday night. Even more unexpected was the fact that it was a Christmas themed event on a Tuesday night and honestly the amount of people in attendance was a little ridiculous for her taste.

“Christmas themed, Chlo? Really?” Beca complained the second she caught sight of people dressed up as elves busting out the worst dance moves she’s ever seen.

“Yep. It’s Christmas 1st, Becs. We must celebrate,” Chloe chirped before physically dragging the other girl over to the bar.

“Sometimes I don’t get you,” Beca mumbled as Chloe ordered their drinks.

“Hey there pretty lady. Can I buy you a drink?” A man asks sliding up next to Beca.

“Are you kidding?” Beca scoffed pushing away from the bar counter. “That’s got to be the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

“Well maybe you can give me some pointers,” the man suggests with a smile that gives Beca the chills and not the good kind.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Your loss, babe,” he tosses out before approaching another girl at the other side of the bar.

“Pig,” Beca mutters while taking her drink from Chloe’s hand. “You okay?”

“Fine. Let’s just try to have some fun, yeah?” Chloe says quickly before knocking back her drink and gesturing for Beca to do the same.

“Wanna dance?” Beca asks with a wave to the dance floor.

“Hell yeah,” Chloe chirps grabbing onto Beca’s hand and pulling her into the center of the crowd.

It’s not even 15 minutes after they started dancing that another guy approached Beca. Trying and absolutely failing to get her to dance with him. Beca laughs his attempt off after he leaves but Chloe is left reeling and not understanding why.

It’s another 32 minutes (yes Chloe seriously counted) before a girl approaches Beca with two drinks in hand and a cocky smile. Chloe had to hand it to her for being able to strike up a small conversation with Beca, who surprisingly was actually flirting back. The redhead watched with a grimace as the two girls hit it off.

“Dude, are you okay?” Beca asks shortly after taking the second drink from the other girl.

“Totes fine,” Chloe said putting on a false smile.

“Um, it was nice talking to you but I gotta...go,” Beca hesitates before grabbing Chloe and pulling her away from the crowd despite the stranger’s protests.

“What’s gotten into you?” Beca asks once they’re on the outskirts of the dance floor.

“Nothing.”

“Chlo, seriously? We’re going to pull the nothing game? Look at who you’re talking to,” Beca motions to herself.

“No, it’s nothing. I just need another drink,” Chloe decides heading off to the bar.

“Have this one then,” Beca stops her with a gentle touch to her wrist. “Who can ever pass up a free drink?”

Chloe looks at the other girl for a moment before grabbing the drink and taking a sip. She took another as she watched another guy approach them. She laughs bitterly before finishing off the entire drink when he starts to hit on Beca. And she just can’t hold herself back anymore.

“What is it national hit on Beca day?” Chloe nearly yells causing Beca to jump back in shock at the outburst.

“Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Everyone is fucking hitting on you today,” Chloe complains with a wave of her hands at the guy who is now slowly backing away.

“And that’s a problem because?” Beca drags out the e and just stares at the redhead before she storms out of the club entirely. “Chloe!”

“No, it doesn’t matter. I don’t know what got into me,” she shoots back refusing to turn around.

“Chlo,” Beca calls reaching out for the other girl’s wrist.

“Just leave it, Beca. Leave it,” Chloe declares pulling her arm away and storming for the door.

“You’re serious right now?” Beca deflates the second they make it halfway down the block. Chloe’s walking a good six feet in front of her with no signs of slowing down. “You’re seriously not going to talk to me. I didn’t even do anything.”

“You didn’t do anything?” Chloe whips around then. “You were flirting with that girl and got a free drink. How’s that for not doing anything?”

“Are you seriously mad at me right now because I played along to get a free drink?”

“Yes,” Chloe answered simply because she can’t exactly say no to that one after flipping out on her like she is.

“Seriously?” Beca asks in complete disbelief.

“Yes. Seriously.”

“And you’re not going to like clarify as to why that is? Just gonna leave me hanging like this when I’ve done nothing wrong,” Beca reasons.

“I - I can’t,” Chloe mumbles losing every ounce of anger and jealousy that built up over the past couple hours.

“I can’t believe you. You bring this up and blow up at me only to leave me high and dry like that?” Beca questions with a slight raise to her voice.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe blurts out.

“No, dude, I can’t with you right now. Let’s get home.”

“Becs,” Chloe reaches out for the other girl’s arm shivers running down her back the second she comes into contact.

Beca turns around to look her in the eyes and Chloe knows she’s a goner. She was a goner the second she walked into Beca’s shower all those years ago. She was a goner the minute that she saw Beca’s face light up upon telling her that she was staying at Barden for another year. She was a goner from the very start.

Chloe runs her thumb along Beca’s jaw looking for any hesitation from the other girl before taking a deep breath and just going for it. She kisses Beca with all the emotion that she has left. All that she’s pent up over the past few years of trying to not be in love with her best friend. Honestly she should have seen it coming because she was a goner from the moment they met.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)


End file.
